Bishop
Bishop & Associates is a black drug organization which members are mostly teenagers from age of 15 to 19. Main income source is drugs. Most of the teenagers work for the underground drug trades and spend their time on the corner, to sell the drugs. Dark side of Los Santos. Los Santos is a nice town in San Andreas, high buildings, beautyful atmosphere. Everyone have their morning coffee and then on the work, but for some fellow afro-americans it's a tuff day, to keep themselves alive and earn some money so they can survive in the dangerous city. Ocean FlatsGanton' '''is known as one of the black neighborhood places in Los Santos, there is 70% afro-americans, 15% asians and rest are hispanics and whites. Most of the teenagers either get away from the ghetto with sport such as basketball and football and some gets out from it with music. Rest of the teenagers either are pulled into the dark side of Ocean Flats. There are several noticable persons in Ganton, such as [[Marcus Bishop|'Marcus Bishop']]' , '''Carl Jacobson , Tyreke Richardson and [[Clearance White|'Clearance White']]. Alot of young teenagers are working either for Tyreke or for Clearance. Drugs are well known in the location, since there is several drug addicts in the area. It's known that marijuana, cocaine and crack-cocaine can get from Ganton. Drugs isn't the only way how someones dies. There is several murders going on in the Ganton, 911 calls are recived every then and now, sometimes even two times a day. There is several reports about these four males, but Los Santos Police Departament don't have any proofs against them, they have legal busineses, where they get legal money, and it's perfectly fit for their wealth. The dark side of the Ganton keeps coming, several new teenagers are joining everyday, and the ammount of the members are still unknown. Noticable events. Once Marcus went to Nortenos neighborhood to find their top-dog and have a talk about some business. Marcus went there all alone, he was still afraid to get jumped but he wanted to show that he's not afraid outside. He asked around to some guys who were wearing red bandanas, if he can speak with him about some business. He only recived back several unfavorable terms. There was only one guy who were cursing on Marcus, he called Tyreke to come over. After few minutes he arrived with three more men, after a small word change, Marcus ordered a hit on him, he didn't even care if a war will start with it. After few days, Tyreke and his boys kidnapped him and took him at country side, in an old abadoned wooden house, where they executed him. After few days Tyreke told Marcus that the job is done, he recived money for the job. [[Curtis Chross|'Curtis Chross']]' '''was one of the respected Lieutenants around the organization, he had a younger cousin 'Dante Harris' aka D. Dante was working for Cross as the drug dealer, since they both were family Curtis didn't want to let his cousin to fall apart with money problems. But something unexpected happened, Dante was killed, and after the death of Dante, Curtis dissapeared, maybe he went away because he was scared to get shot, maybe because he wanted to quit the illegal activities. This is still unknown. As the organization was without the second Lieutenant, Marcus and Carl decided to put a new one, someone who knew about it like Curtis was. Curtis made amazing money from the corner so they wanted to expect something similar, they were looking for someone who was capable to pull the dealers in the lane. A friend of Marcus, 'Clearance White' aka Prince, was a dealer for the set for a long time ago, since Curtis was his boss, they decided to give a try. Prince was set as the new Lieutenant in a trial period to see if could pull something off in the corners. As soon as Prince was supplied with drugs, they all dissapeared fast on the streets, and Marcus decided to set him as the new Lieutenant of the drugs. A new set appeared in the Ganton, Grove Street. They are some young teenagers, who trys to earn some money trought the drug deals. The main man was Big C who even actually hanged with the organization, and was also running his own crew. Shed gave him an offer to deal drugs for the organization on Ganton GYM corner, he accepted it. And now [[Ganton GYM's Corner.|'Ganton GYM corner']]' is claimed as BIG C's corner. A conversation started with 'Marcus ' and 'Curtis ', about 'Tyreke '. Tyreke started to show disrespect to the whole organization, and even showed some of it towards Shed. After few weeks, Marcus organizated a hit on Tyreke. Shed himself with '''Prince and Cross were following Tyreke behind in their SUV, as soon as he pulled over at his house, Marcus gave command to Prince to shoot him. Prince pulled out his handgun and shot Tyreke in his arm. He was laying right infront of his house, trying to get the reason for the kill. Marcus went for his Mac-10 and sprayed all the magazine into Tyreke's body, along with Cross spraying all the magazine of a Glock .17 as well. He was left dead on the spot. ((More will come as something will pop up.)) Position and themselves. *'Kingpin'. : ' Marcus Bishop' is one of the leader since the beginning. He is the founder of : the Bishop & Associates . *'Street Captain ' : Carl Jacobson is the co-founder of the Bishop & Associates , he's known for his ruthless attitude and his "hood mentality", easily recognized by his continuous cussing in talking. He's the one who gives all the commands to Lieutenants, which he gets from Marcus. *'Lieutenant ' # Tyreke Richardson is lieutenant of enforcers, he have his small men army. He's known for his ruthless attitude and several murders which he has done with his squad. (Shot down, missing) #'Clearance White' is lieutenant of narcotics. Prince is known as the owner of North Doherty corner, where he and his boys dealing drugs. #[[Curtis Chross|'Curtis Chross']]' '' ' was one of the first lieutenant's of narcotics. Curtis has been a good income for the organization. He's known with his quiet, calm attitude. He seems to be always relaxed and carry a carefree expression at all times. He was the one who has earned the most money from narcotics for the organisation. (Demoted) *'Enforcers ' #Dwayne Anderson is one of the first enforcer besides few others, he's known with his violant actions. (Missing) #Tyrone Westbrook' is one of the newest enforcers which was once a dealer, '''Tyreke '''pulled him inside his squad because of the ruthless attidute and crazy violiation which he have. #'Terrance Washington' is one of the first enforcer. '''Wash '''is known with his robberies, since he had a tuff childhood, and his parents kicked him out on the streets, he has been fighting and robbing stores since he was just little. #'Reginald Murdock is one of the newest enforcer, he is an old friend of '''Tray '''and '''Marcus. Reggie '''was a dealer before he was promoted to enforcer. #Kenthy Bradshaw' is one of the most notorious enforcers. He has been pulled in the organization by '''Tray'. Bones '''is cousin of '''Tyreke. He have been a part of several ordered hits. At the moment Kenthy 'is missing and nobody have a information where he would be (Missing) *'Dealers. #'Tyrone Westbrook' was the first dealer for the organization. He wasn't such a good dealer than a fighter. (Promoted) #'Dante Harris' was another dealer for the organization. He was mostly working together with Curtis '''(Deceased) #Reginald Murdock' yet another dealer for the organization. Was one of the best, he was always around when it came to drugs and his job. (Promoted.) #[[Curtis Chross|'Curtis Chross']]' ' once was a lieutenaunt of the drugs, but after his dissapear he was demoted as dealer, now he's know as one of the main guys who's giving charges at [[Stacks Corner|'Stacks Corner']]' . #[[Carl Jackson|'''Carl Jackson]]' ' is a new dealer of Ganton GYM corner. He got his own small crew, and he's know as the corner captain of [[Ganton GYM's Corner.|'Ganton GYM Corner']]' '. *Corner Boys. #'Carl Jackson' one of the several corner boys, which is making his way on the top.(Promoted) #'Darryl Henderson' is one of the corner boys for a long time. He's also known in Ganton with his rapper carer, he's known for some as Lil' Hensy. #'Andrew Baker' one of the corner boys, once was good friends with Dante. #'Dray Johnson' has been dealing drugs for the organiation for time to time. (Missing) #'Jamal RayShawn' another corner boy for the organization. (Missing) #'Jeffrey Williams' known as a corner boy for the organization and also known by his knowledge about firearms. (Missing) #'Lloyd Jackson' yet another corner boy for the organization. #'Marcus DeShawn' has been selling drugs for the organization for some time.(Missing) #'Mike Jefferson' another corner boy. #'Tyrone Hill' one of the newest drug dealers in the organization. #'Allen Mosser' is an old afro-american who's seeking his way inside the organization. (Murdered for possible affiliation with the PD) #'Dwayne Wright' is yet another new face for the organization. (Murdered) #'Leroy Miller' aka Sly is a young male, who's trying to get his way inside the organization. #'Marcus Lawrence' yet another new face around the Ganton. (Murdered) #'Marcus Jamal Hopson' new face around Ganton. #[[Andre Kingston|'Andre Kingston']]' ' is one of the pushers who works under Carl on GYM Corner. (Murdered) #[[Trey Kingston|'Trey Kingston']]' ' brother of Andre and currectly are slanging drugs on GYM Corner. #'Leroy Patterson' member of the organization. Too be continued.